Naruto's Poetry about Sasuke
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Sepenggal cerita dari Hoshi untuk meramaikan SasuNaru's day 2013. Cerita potongan dari sebuah cerita (?) yang belum Hoshi update. /Lomba puisi khusus Uke yang diadakan Tsunade. Dan inilah, hasil gaje Puisi Naruto, yang menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Apa itu?


_**Naruto's Poetry about Sasuke**_

_**Author : FujoHoshiStar**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Humor, Romance**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru**_

_**Summary : Sepenggal cerita dari Hoshi untuk meramaikan SasuNaru's day 2013. Cerita potongan dari sebuah cerita (?) yang belum Hoshi update. /Lomba puisi khusus Uke yang diadakan Tsunade. Dan inilah, hasil gaje Puisi Naruto, yang menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Apa itu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FujoHoshiStar a.k.a Hoshi**_

_**Mempersembahkan….**_

_**JENGJENGJENG!**_

_**Naruto's Poetry about Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suatu hari yang cukup ramai di Konoha. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah perayaan sebuah lomba besar-besaran yang diadakan oleh sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Bagaimana tidak besar-besaran? Coba lihatlah ke sekelilingmu. Banyak Shinobi-shinobi asing dari desa sebelah, kios-kios kecil yang menjual beraneka-ragam benda maupun makanan, dan lainnya. Seperti festival, memang, namun, acara 'Kembang Api'nya diganti menjadi sebuah Lomba. Ya, Lomba puisi.

Tsunade Senju dengan bangga berdiri di atas panggung besar yang dibuat Yamato, Guy, Sai, Sakura, Ino, dan TenTen. Senyum khas Tsunade terpampang jelas di wajah awet mudanya. Di depannya, berjejer dengan rapih bangku-bangku yang sudah diisi para Seme yang menghadiri Lomba itu, ingin mendengar 'Puisi Cinta' dari uke mereka masing-masing. Sementara para Fujoshi dengan bahagianya berdiri di belakang deretan kursi khusus para Seme.

Sekian banyaknya Seme yang ada di sana, kalian bisa menemukan wajah-wajah familiar, yang beberapa di antaranya pasti kalian berpikir tidak mungkin untuk ada di sana. Ya, namun itulah kehebatan Tsunade. Banyak seme-seme lain merinding karena berada dekat para orang-orang itu. Mau tau siapa saja Seme-seme yang hadir di sana yang membuat mereka merinding? Siapkan catatan jika kalian ingin mengabsen mereka satu-satu.

Mulai dari Hashirama Senju, yang adalah kakek dari Tsunade sendiri, yang SUDAH LAMA meninggal. Hah? Bagaimana bisa ia ada di situ? Lagipula, bukankah sang Shoudai-Hokage itu memiliki istri keturunan Uzumaki? Uhum, biar Author jelaskan. Masalah keberadaanya di sini, silahkan anda tanyakan sendiri kepada Tsunade Senju. Tapi, soal ia duduk di kursi khusus Seme, karena dia sendiri punya Uke. Bagaimana bisa? Ya, bisa-bisa saja. Hei, dia itu _The God of Shinobi_, ingat? Soal masalah dia punya istri, ya, benar. Namun, sekarang author juga bingung. Karena Uzumaki Mito, istrinya, kini tengah berada di barisan Fujoshi. Menyorakinya, dan Uke sang Shoudai. Che, mari kita lihat yang lainnya.

Disana juga ada Sasori, yang sudah menjadi boneka Kankurou. Mengapa dia ada di sana? Uhuk, sebenarnya, sang mantan _puppet master_ itu sudah meminta ijin kepada tuannya, Kankurou untuk mengikuti acara itu. Pertama, Kankurou juga bingung, masa' Sasori punya Seme sih? Namun ternyata ia salah besar. Walau unyu-unyu begitu, Sasori punya Uke. Siapakah Ukenya? Ya, Deidara. Namun, akhirnya Kankurou menyetujui permintaan Sasori. Karena ia juga ungin menyaksikan Lomba itu, karena Gaara juga ada di sana. Sebagai Uke. Hei, kakak mana yang tidak ingin menyaksikan sang adik yang terkenal pernah seorang _Psycho_ itu ternyata seorang Uke? Hell yeah.

Di samping Sasori ada Neji, yang juga sebenarnya sudah mati. Heh, ini Lomba puisi atau acara horror sih? Kok mayat-mayat sudah ada di sini? Heh… Neji di sini karena menyetujui ajakan Tsunade. Tentu saja, dengan imbalan. Apa itu imbalannya? Che, tentu saja satu. Sang Kazekage menjadi Ukenya. Wahahaha, tentu saja Neji tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Selain kembali bernafas di dunia, ia juga mendapatkan Uke. Benar-benar manis.

Hah, ini lagi. Benar, bahkan author mulai bertanya-tanya. Ini acara Horor atau apa sih? Nih, satu lagi ada Zabuza, salah satu dari _Seven swordsman._ Ada yang sadar kan, bahwa dia itu punya Uke? Yeah, sebenarnya jika dilihat dari wajahnya, banyak yang mengira bahwa Haku itu wanita, jadi, mereka pasti menduga jika Zabuza itu _straight_. Ohoho, tidak, ia itu Gay. Camkan itu.

Hei! Ayolah! Tsunade? Apa ini acara Horor? Ini juga satu. Si Mayat cakep mantannya Author #plakk#. Hehe, Becanda… ini dia, Uchiha Itachi. Duduk dengan senyumannya yang menggoda iman. Ahh, Itachi~ eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Untuk apa dia di sana? Dia punya Uke? Perasaan, Dei sama si Sasori deh tuh. Tapi kenapa Itachi duduk di kursi Seme? Ahh, gitu toh. Ternyata Itachi juga punya Uke. Penasaran siapa Ukenya? Mau tau? Eitts, tebak. Reader bisa mengetahui siapa Ukenya dan bagaimana nanti di cerita aslinya yang akan di _update_ nanti~! #Promo

Benarkah? Sepertinya Author akan siap-siap ganti judul, menjadi Ghost's Poetry. Hei! Di sini ada Fugaku Uchiha, yang adalah ayah dari Itachi. Heh, dasar Uchiha, doyan sesame juga toh? Hah, tapi, ngomong-ngomong, siapa Ukenya? Bagaimana dengan Miko- ah… Di sana ia rupanya. Sang Istri kini tengah memegang Kamera siap-siap untuk memotret suaminya dan Uke tercinta sang suami. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Kushina, Ibu Naruto, yang juga sama-sama memegang Kamera, dengan tulisan… Tunggu dulu. FugaMina? Eh! Jadi Istri-Istri ini Fujoshi toh! Apa gak keberatan mereka? Heh, sudahlah…

Di sebelah Fugaku ada Hatake Kakashi. Dia itu pemecah rekor. Mengapa begitu? Karena Kakashi mengantar DUA ukenya. Eh? Dua? Kok bisa? Ah! Ternyata Cintanya dulu belum pudar sama Obito, juga cinta yang selalu ada untuknya Juga masih setia dengan apapun kondisi yang di alami Kakashi. Iruka terlalu baik! Ya, tapi Kakashi hebat. Setelah menghadapi percakapan dengan Iruka, akhirnya Iruka setuju bahwa Obito akan menjadi 'istri Kedua'nya Kakashi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Si ganteng dari goa hantu(?) ini juga menghadiri lomba itu, demi melihat Uke kesayangannya. Heh, jangan kira ia akan mengalah kepada baka-anikinya. Lagi pula, ia ingin mendengar merdunya suara Ukenya danjuga puisi romantic sang Uke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Che, dasar. Gak Ayah, Gak Kakak, Gak Adik, sama saja. Tapi, yah, baguslah. HIDUP YAOI! #sorak-sorak.

"Baiklah! Sebagai sang Godaime Hokage, sekaligus yang membuat Lomba ini, Aku, Tsunade Senju dengan resmi, membuka Lomba ini!" Seru Tsunade. Sorakan demi Sorakan dari penonton, Fujo/Fuda, bahkan Seme, memeriahi acara itu. Tsunade tersenyum lebar, lalu berdehem pelan, membuat sorakan-sorakan itu berhenti sejenak.

"Sebelum dimulai, aku sarankan bagi para Seme untuk jangan dulu terbakar Emosi. Karena, kemungkinan banyak yang akan mengacau. Juga, akan ada juri yang menilai Puisi para Uke. Sakura, Shizune, Ino, Sai, dan Tenten akan menjadi juri Lomba ini. Uke yang memenangkan Lomba ini, akan mendapat hadiah, berupa berlibur di sebuah pulau milik Konoha bersama Semenya, dengan Layanan spesial dari kami sendiri!" Sorakan demi sorakan kembali terdengar dari segala penjuru, terutama para Seme dan Fujo/Fudan yang begitu semangat mendengarnya.

"Juga, para Fujo/Fuda harus mulai mem-_vote_ pasangan Yaoi idolanya. Yang menang, akan dapat fanservice, berupa ikut ke pulau itu dan menyaksikan adegan-adegan 'hawt' dari pasangan idola kalian." Kini teriakan histeris dari para Fujo/Fuda, khususnya Fujoshi semakin menggila mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Panitia akan membagikan sebuah kertas dan pulpen kepada setiap Fujo/Fuda yang hadir. Kalian hanya perlu menuliskan pasangan mana yang ingin kalian pilih, dan juga nama kalian. Contoh, GamakichiGamaken, menurut Gamabunta. Setelah selesai, Panitia akan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Apa kalian mengerti?" Jelas Tsunade. Sorakan gembira kembali terdengar dari para Fujo/Fuda, tanda mengerti penjelasan Tsunade. Tsunade menyeringai, lalu ;

"DENGAN INI KUNYATAKAN, UKE's POETRY CONTEST DIMULAI!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FujoHoshiStar a.k.a Hoshi**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah sekitar 17 orang Uke yang sudah membawakan puisi ga je mereka. Dan kini saatnya giliran Naruto. Sang blonde benar-benar sangat gugup kali ini… Ia itu Shinobi, bukan seorang Puitis! Lagipula, Uke kontes? Apa-apaan ini? Padahal kan ia Seme sejati! Heh, tapi biarlah… Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Masalahnya, ia tidak pernah apalagi membuat puisi… Sakura hanya mempraktekannya sekali tadi, namun sisanya Naruto harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Sendiri.

Bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak puny aide akan apa yang ia tulis. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk menarik nafas yang dalam, dan mencoba memupuk keberaniannya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. YOSH! Sedikit demi sedikit keberaniannya mulai datang. Dengan sebuah kalimat 'Kau tidak akan apa-apa' yang terus ia ucapkan bagai mantera, Naruto memutuskan untuk maju dan menghadapi penonton yang, wuih, bejibun.

"Ini dia, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan Seme Uchiha Sasuke!" Seu Tsunade saat Naruto melangkah menaiki panggung. Suara riuh mulai terdengar, menyoraki sang Namikaze-Uzumaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha itu.

"Naruto-kun! Ganbatte, ttebane!" Suara Teriakan ibunya, Kushina, sukses membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang memandangnya err… mesum. Naruto menatap arah kirinya, melihat Ayahnya dan seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sibuk menyemangatinya. Naruto berdehem sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengambil mik yang disodorkan Tsunade kepadanya.

.

"**Oh, Sasuke… Kaulah segalanya bagiku…"**

.

Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar saat Naruto memulai baris pertama dari puisinya. Mikoto dan Kushina yang melihat itu, hampir tewas karena terlalu heboh sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, menutup matanya, lalu menyeringai kecil.

'Aku pasti akan menang… Dan akan kuusir si Aniki itu jauh-jauh dari mimpinya… Juga, akan aku *piiiiip* Naruto saat sampai di pulau itu. Hahahahaha…' Batin Sasuke. Che, benar-benar cettaaarrrr membahaaanaaa #ditabok

.

"**Rambutmu yang berkilau sempurna, Bagaikan pantat ayam yang bersinar terkena cahaya rembulan…**"

.

'Twitch… Twitch…' perempatan jalan kini memenuhi wajah Sasuke, dan tawa kemenangan kini meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha sulung, Itachi. Itachi berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara, memasang pose kemenangan a la dirinya. Para juri langsung tertawa tertahan. Tidak mau sang Uchiha bungsu membuat mereka sate Amaterasu.

.

"**Wajahmu yang menatap semua orang, Bagaikan Ayam jantan yang menatap lawannya angkuh…**

**Sungguh, jika kau bukanlah seme-ku, sudah pasti akan ku sate dirimu…**

**Dan akan kunikmati dirimu bersama Kurama dengan Gagak panggangnya…"**

.

Kali ini, Duo Uchiha itu langsung pundung di bawah kursi masing-masing, meratapi nasib mereka yang sebentar lagi akan jadi makanan bagi Naruto dan Kurama. Para penonton lainnya langsung _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan tingkah duo Uchiha itu.

.

"**Namun, walau begitu, kaulah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku."**

.

Kali ini Sasuke langsung kembali duduk manis di tempatnya, memasang pose _cool_ saat Naruto memandangnya. Ya, sekali-kali eksis, boleh kan?

.

"**Walau kita berdua begitu berbeda, tapi aku sangat mengerti…"**

**.**

"**Benar-benar mengerti…"**

**.**

"**Kau bagaikan seekor ayam angkuh, sedangkan aku sebagai majikanmu yang gantengnya minta ampun…"**

**.**

"**Kau tidak se-**_**awesome**_** diriku yang tampan ini…"**

**.**

"**Aku bingung, mengapa manusia jadi-jadian sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang Seme… Apakah karena diriku terlalu **_**Handsome**_**, maka aku menjadi Uke?"**

**.**

"**Maka dari itu, aku persembahkan puisi ini, kepada dirimu yang sangat kucinta…"**

**.**

"**Jika kau adalah tangkai, aku rela jadi bunganya…"**

**.**

"**Jika kau menjadi awan, aku rela menjadi langitnya…"**

**.**

"**Dan jika kau menjadi ayam…"**

"Dug-Dag-Dig-Deg…' dapat terdengar jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang tidak beraturan. Dengan sabar, ia menungguh kalimat apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir pink itu.

"Dan kau akan jadi…'

**.**

"**Aku rela, sungguh, aku rela…"**

**.**

Sasuke langsung cengo. Tawa Itachi dan lainnya langsung terdengar ketika Naruto menyelesaikan puisinya, membuat perempatan jalan langsung bertebaran di dahi Sasuke… Diam-diam, para penonton di sana langsung berlari, mencari persembunyian… Karena sebentarlagi…

"CHIDORI!"

"AHHH, SASUKEEE~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. Dari tadi, Sang Uchiha bungsu itu hanya terdiam, tidak mau bicara dengannya. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan, agar sang Uchiha mau mendengarkannya. Namun, tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Kenapa sih?

"Teme, Ayolah…" Bujuk Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aw, Teme! Kau kenapa sih? Baiklah, bicaralah kepadaku. Jika kau mau, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau." Bujuk Naruto sekali lagi. Seakan mendengar alaram, telinga Sasuke langsung bergerak layaknya telinga kucing. Sebuah seringaian keji muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap wajah Naruto yang… ukh, menggoda.

"Na-Ru-To~…" Suara sekseh Sasuke sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Yeah, dia tau ini maksudnya apa. Ada yang bisa menebak? Yeh, jika Sasuke seperti inni, hanya satu yang ia minta… Waktunya ber-piiiip- ria. Bukan hanya –piiip- biasa, melainkan yang luar biasa. Ya, BDSM…

.

.

.

"Khukhukhukhu~!" Suara tawa hentai keluar dari bibir dengan polesan_ lipstick_ milik Tsunade. Dirinya sibuk menahan darah yang sedari tadi mengucur dari hidung mancungnya. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada otaknya yang memikirkan tentang hal ini. Lomba ini. Setidaknya, sudah sekitar tujuh delapan _fanservice_ yang semuanya _oh-so-hot_ sekali. _Well_, bukan hanya kantongnya yang berisi, namun juga kepuasannya sebagai seorang fujoshi terpenuhi._ Jiraiya, maaf aku tak memanggilmu_.

.

.

.

**A/N : Holla, Minna-san~! Hoshi balik lagi… Hoshi baru aja buka FNI SasuNaru Indonesia, trus liat fic yang bejibun, merayakan SasuNaru's day (benarkan?). ya, daripada nganga daing, Hoshi putusin buat bikin aja fic… well, maaf jika kurang memuaskan, Hoshi gak tau mau bikin fic apa, yang jelas ini potongan dari sebuah fic yang berjudul When Tsunade gets bored versi cerita pertama yang belum Hoshi Update. Mengapa Hoshi bilang versi cerita pertama? Karena banyak hal yang Hoshi pikirin saat Tsunade bosan, jadi, hoshi putusin bikin aja kayak ada versi-versinya,… Versi pertama, Lomba Puisi untuk Uke, yang kedua, Uke siapa yang paling hebat (deskripsinya masih rahasia), yang ketiga, The Wedding Gown (juga masih rahasia), dan lain sebagainya. Oh, ya, bagi ada yang tau FB Hoshi, Hoshi sempet post rencana Fic Hoshi yang berjudul Memories' Tears, yang katanya Hoshi akan update sekitar akhir bulan Juni, eh, udah kadaluarsa, soalnya Hoshi sibuk, juga Hoshi belum lama sembuh dari sakit… tapi mudah-mudahan Hoshi punya lebih banyak waktu, karena sekarang itu liburnya udah abis, trus keluarga Hoshi kerja semuanya, jadi, waktu Hoshi sendirian di rumah, Hoshi pasti bisa bikin fic" yang sudah banyak ada di buku-buku pelajaran bekasnya Hoshi. Hehe, kira" sekiranya dulu fic Hoshi, sorry kalo gak lucu. Soalnya kebelet :v yaudah, Ciao~!**

**Etetete, bentar, ada yang bisa nebak siapa ukenya Itachi disini? Hohoho, semuanya akan terungkap di –When Tsunade gets Bored-. Jaa, Minna~!**


End file.
